Adoption pour Serpy & Gryffy
by folle2cela
Summary: Draco et Harry se haïssent toujours autant, même en sixièmes années. Dumbledore ainsi que les autres professeurs en on marre. Il faut que cela cesse. Quitte à les mettre en couples et les faire adoptés des "enfants".
1. Prologue

**Note au lecteurs: Bonjour, et bienvenu sur ma Fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si oui, s'il vous plait m'étais des reviews, je promet, je ne mords pas!^^ Merci, et à bientôt, pour une suite...**

*******

**Titre:**** Adoption pour Serpy et Gryffy.**

**Prologue:**

**Point de Vue Harry**:

J'étais assis avec Hermione, Ron et tout les autres Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Rien n'était encore servis, et Ron s'impatientait. Sans aucun doute, l'estomac sur patte ne voulait pas attendre un discours de Dumbledore. Mais pauvre de lui, le directeur décida le contraire:

- Bonjour chers élèves, commença t-il d'une voix neutre, nous avons une annonce à passer, moi et vos autres professeurs. Cela concerne seulement les sixième années. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de sixième années sont priés de venir dans mon bureau juste après le diner. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un bonne appétit.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. A chaque fois que quelque chose devait arriver, un projet quelquonque c'étaient pour nous. Je ne devrais pas me plaidre, je sais. Mais ... je n'étais pas le seul.

***

Après le diner, Moi, Ron, Hermione, tous les Gryffondors et Serpentards sont partit voir le Directeur. Pourtant, j'étais vraisemblablement le seul qui connaissait le mot de passe:

- Je vous attends!

La gargouille bougea dans un mouvement délicat et souple. Je crus voir un ballet. J'étais assez habitué à voir la gargouille mais il y aurait du changement, j'en étais sûr.

Quand nous arrivions dans le bureau, Dumbledore était de dos. Il était assis sur son fauteuil, et son phoenix nous regardait de ses yeux brûlants. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le joli phoenix me fixait de la sorte. Et à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublier de mettre mon pantalon.

- Harry, à tu remarquer la gargouille ? me demanda Dumbledore, j'ai fait un léger changement. Avant quand elle tournait, c'était horriblement disgracieux. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pour sûr Professeur.

Tout le monde nous regardait ne comprenant pas. Moi, je me redressai en attendant que le directeur se retourne. Heureusement, il le fit bien vite. Il nous fixa tous, puis un large sourire aux lèvres, il parla:

- Mes chères élèves de Serpentards et de Gryffondors, vous êtes vraisemblablement les élèves les plus idiots de toute cette école ! Les premières années ont déjà arrêter de se disputer. Les septièmes années s'ignorent, les cinquièmes, les quatrièmes ainsi que les troisièmes années font la même chose que les premières années. Donc, comme vous le voyez vous êtes les seuls à vous haïr.

Dumbledore leva un de ses sourcils argentés. Je me sentais fondre, honteux. Draco lui, était toujours avec ce masque impassible que je haïssais tant. Cela me révulsais. Je vis bien vite, j'entendis bien vite -plutôt- que le directeur reprenait la parole:

- Donc, chères élèves, moi ainsi que les Professeurs Lupin, Snape et Madame Pomfresh, nous avons trouvés une solution. Nous allons vous mettre en couple. Ce qui s'entendent le moi bien entre eux devront cohabiter, et vous allez adopter une poupée qui aura tout d'un vrai bébé. Attention ! Nous surveillerons le moindre de vos faits et gestes ! Nous jugerons se que vous faites. Si vous fournissez assez d'efforts, alors vous gagnerez des points pour vos maisons. Si ce n'est pas suffisant, vous en ferez perdre. Bien, qu'avez vous à dire?

Draco n'ésita pas, il prit la parole:

- Je refuse!

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas. répondit honnête Dumbledore. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuse: la liste.

Dumbledore sortit un parchemin, énorme et apparemment, refermant bon nombre de choses. Je soupirai, avant que le directeur ne lise:

- Les princes de chaque maison vont bien s'amuser, rigola Dumbledore, bon: Harry Potter vous êtes mari et ... mari avec Draco Malfoy.

- NON! hurla Draco.

Moi, je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi que ce soit. C'était trop fou. Et ... c'était impossible! Pourquoi nous! Je regardai mon "futur mari" et je soupirai bruyamment. Non, ce n'était pas possible! Pas lui!

- Monsieur Malfoy et Potter venaient ici, demanda le professeur, maintenant écoutez moi. C'est pour votre bien. Alors, fille ou garçon?

Je regardai Draco intensément, et je lus dans ses yeux argentés. Il s'en foutait. Apparament il cherchait lui aussi à savoir ce que je préférais. Je lui souris et il détourna la tête. Je lui demandais alors:

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Je m'en fiche! Mais si c'est une fille on l'appelle ... Ambre.

- C'est très jolie!

J'allai devoir filer le parfait amour avec lui autant être gentil dès le début !!!

- Mouai mouai, dit Draco dans sa barbe, et si c'est un garçon! Je t'oblige à l'appeller Scorpius!

- Bon bah, on choisis une fille.


	2. Âme soeur

**Pour les lecteurs:**_Merci tout le monde. Voilà la suite._

**Chapitre 1:**

Je me réveillais le lendemain. La nuit dernière avait été longue. Draco et moi avions choisis une fille, en deux secondes, Dumbledore avait fait apparaître un bébé envelloppée dans une toge. Elle était magnifique. C'était une petite fille, avec les yeux émeuraudes et les sourcils clairs. On devinait que plus tard elle serait blonde. Je souriai en regardant le portrait, c'était comme un portrait de famille. Moi le père qui avait donner ses yeux, et Draco l'autre père ayant donner ses cheveux. Incroyablement, le Serpentard à mes côtés avait laisser son masque d'indifférence et révéllé un sentiment de curiosité, fasciné. Dumbledore, lui, était tout content. Moi et Draco on s'est battu pour avoir Ambre, et malheureusement, c'est lui qui a gagner à la courte paille.

Je me réveillais, puis m'étirais comme un chat. Je me levai alors pour m'habiller. J'enfillai un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon sérré noir. Enfin prêt, je me dépechai d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione était là, entrain de faire sautiller son petit garçon, Hugo, sur ses genoux. Je m'approchai de mes amis et demandai à Hermione:

- Alors tu as eu Hugo avec qui ?

- Harry, tu étais là non ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner le lait à son fils. Elle était douce et attentionnée, et je sentais dans ses gestes, que ce n'était pas à cause des notes. Elle était naturellement maternelle.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Passa un main dans ses cheveux avant de me sourire et de dire:

- Hugo est mon fils à moi et celui de Blaise. Ron, lui c'est avec ... Mais il est où Ron ?

Je regardai alors autour de moi, c'est vrai, où était Ronald ! Je le vis alors, avec Pansy Parkinson. Le rouquin ne voulait pas lacher la petite fille brune aux jolies taches de rousseurs.

Je ne put m'empecher de rire devant son air de dépendant. D'ici on entendait brièvement sa conversation avec Pansy:

"- C'est aussi mon bébé Pansy. Allez, laisse la moi !

- Non hors de question! C'est ma petite chérie à MOI ! C'est moi qui est choisis son prénom.

- Justement Pansy, insista Ron, tu as choisis son prénom, Ange, je peux au moins la prendre dans mes bras.

- NON !!! Demain, quand ce sera ton tour.

- Mais, ce n'est pas un jouet Pansy. Elle a besoin de son père."

Je regardais Hermione surpris. La jeune fille me souriait de toutes ses dents. Je trouvais cela curieux, qu'ils puissent ce parler aussi facilement, alors qu'avant on entendait seulement les: " Je ne parlerais pas à un traitre à son sang." ou" Et bah moi, je ne parlerais jamais à quelqu'un qui pour lui, voir un ami c'est ce regarder dans un miroir ! " Je dois dire que cette réplique de Ron a toujours était ma préférer.

- Harry, commença Hermione, moi aussi je commence à m'entendre bien avec Blaise. Enfin, on ne s'insulte plus. Tu devrais parler à Draco.

Et elle me désigna la table des Serpentards. Je me tournai et vis Draco avec ma fille. Je me levai et allai à la table des Serpentards. Tout le monde me regardai avec des yeux ronds. Seuls les cinq premières années étaient indifférents à ma présence. Draco, lui, me tendit Ambre et il se retourna pour pas me voir. Je décidai de quand même lui parler un peu:

- Draco, tu n'as rien à me dire sur notre fille ?

- Rien Potter ! Va t'en !

Je baissai les yeux sur ma jolie fille. Je lui pris la main et elle rigola. D'un rire doux et mélodieux. L'effet fut instantané, Draco se tenait au près de moi, pour voir sa petite fille gazouiller doucement. Quand elle vit les deux visages elle ferma les yeux, comme un enfant le ferait après un jour merveilleux et qu'il et tant de dormir, elle s'endormit.

Moi et Draco, à l'unisson, nous soupirons doucement. Les Serpentards à nos côtés étaient eux aussi sous le charme de notre petit spectacle.

Puis, tout le monde remit ses idées en place et redevint de marbre. Puis, un cinquième année décida de faire un peu d'humour:

- Oh, les garçons, vous ne trouvez pas que Ambre ... Potter-Malfoy resemble énormément à ses parents ?

Moi, ainsi que tout les Serpentards se retournèrent vers le cinquième année, qui très vite, voulut se cacher. Puis, tout les Serpentards, sauf Draco, regardèrent ma fille, puis moi, puis Draco. Ils ouvrèrent leur bouche et la refermèrent. Puis, retournèrent à leur oeufs brouillés.

Je m'éloignai à grandes enjambés vers ma table. Ron était là, avec Ange. Je lui souriai et lui demandai:

- Alors, tu as réussis à faire changer d'envie Pansy ?

- ça se voit nan ?

Je secouai la tête pour lui montrer que oui. Puis Hermione nous rejoind sans Hugo. Elle était triste mais, elle se forçait à sourire. Pour elle, Hugo n'était pas seulement un moyen de gagner des points, une bonne leçon ou autres. Pour elle, c'était son enfant. Le vrai !

Je me levai pour les quitter. Ils me regardèrent tout deux ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Je leur souriais avant de leur dire:

- Elle dort, il ne faut pas quelle se réveille. Bon comme on est Samedi, ..., on se voit tout à l'heure. Dans la Salle Commune.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête positivement. Je soupirai et allai dans mon dortoir. Je vis une lettre sur mon lit. Je l'attrapai et la lis. Je souris avant de déposer Ambre sur mon lit. Ma petite fille ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Je lui demandai alors:

- Tu veux que je te lise la lettre.

Ambre rigola. Je pris cela pour un oui.

- Bon, alors. Je t'explique. Il y a de cela ... trois semaines, je reçois des courriers d'un inconnu, on se parle et voilà. Donc, maintenant je te lis la lettre qu'il ma envoyer:

Cher Âme Soeur,

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de notre première lettre.

J'avais écrit une lettre pour personne.

J'ai seulement écrit à mon âme soeur.

Et c'est tombé sur toi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mais ma chouette ta choisis.

Curieusement,

elle part quand je suis en cours.

Comme toi,

Sinon, j'aurais vus ta chouette.

Qu'elle est son nom ?

ça me donnerais un indice de la personne avec qui je correspond.

Aurevoir,

toi, mon âme soeur.


	3. Dévoiler & Détester

**Pour les lecteurs :**

**stormtrooper2:** Je ne peux pas te répondre. Mais je penses que tu as d'excellente théorie.

Merci beaucoup, et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions. Cela m'aide beaucoup. ^^ Merci encore, et ... voilà la suite.

**Chapitre 2 : **

"Mais ma chouette ta choisis.

Curieusement,

elle part quand je suis en cours.

Comme toi,

Sinon, j'aurais vus ta chouette.

Qu'elle est son nom ?"

Je fermai les yeux. Ses deux phrases me hantaient. Devrai-je donner le nom d'Hedwige? Il serait alors qui je suis. Es qu'il m'en voudrait ? Es ce que notre correspondance s'arrêterait là? Je mis refuse ! Je pris ma plume fétiche, du parchemin, et je me mis à écrire:

Mon Âme Soeur,

Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de faire cela.

Tu saurais directement qui je suis.

Et j'ai peur que tu sois déçu.

Je plis donc un bout du parchemin,

Tu le déplis seulement si tu veux risquer notre correspondance.

Je te laisse choisir.

Aurevoir et peut-être adieux.

Ton Âme soeur.

Hedwige.

Je regardais inquiet mon parchemin, il fallais le faire. Je donnai le parchemin soignesement plié à Hedwige et elle s'envola. Je la regardai partir. Et j'attendais.

**POV Hedwige:**

Cela est curieux. Et je ne comprends pas mon maître. Correspondre avec ce jeune homme au dortoir du sous-sol. Le cachot, c'est cela je crois. Je me déplaçais en pensant à mon maître, et à la surprise que je ferais au beau Grand Duc du correspondant.

J'arrivai bien vite, je me glissai dans une ouverture et je rejoignis le Grand-Duc. Il me regarda de ses beaux yeux glacial. Je me demandais si cette caractéristique venait de son maître. Je m'approchai du Grand-Duc et il me demanda:

- Tu viens pour quoi Hedwige ?

- Sûrement pas pour toi. Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

Le Grand-Duc leva les yeux au ciel et il me regarda dûrement. Je secouai mes plumes pour effacer mon embaras. Il baissa la tête et me répondit:

- Je n'ai pas de nom. Mon maître à autres choses à faire. Comme ... répondre à ton maître !

- Je suis désolée.

Il me regarda de ses gros yeux triste. Il était vraiment craquant comme hibou.

- Mon maître dit même que je suis une chouette parfois ! Souvent, quand il s'adresse à moi il m'appelle: Sac à Plume, appelle moi comme ça.

- Bien, Sac à Plume. J'ai la réponse de mon maître. Réveille le tiens, je dois partir. Donne lui le courrier, n'oublies pas !

- Hedwige, commença Sac à Plume, s'il te plait, reste. En cachette. Je le réveille et prend la réponse.

Je me cachai dans un endroit sombre, où Sac à Plume me dit que j'étais invisible. Il gonffla ses plumes et d'un coup, lacha un cri suraïgu, se qui réveilla en sursaut le blond dormant dans le lit. L'humain lacha des jurons et prit la lettre. Il la lut, puis regarda vers moi. Je me cachai plus encore. Mais le blond dit:

- Hedwige, si tu es là, viens s'il te plait.

Je m'approchai donc avec tout le courage dont j'étais capable. Sac à Plume, s'effaça, comme pour se faire oublier. Je regardai dans sa direction pour voir si il allait bien, il baissa la tête pour me signaler que oui.

- Mon âme soeur est Harry, Hedwige ?

Il semblait aller bien le Serpentard. Je baissa la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait tout compris. C'est alors qu'il hurla. Je sursautai ne m'y attendant pas. Il attrapa une plume et écrit sur un parchemin. Il me le donna et je m'envolais vers mon maître.

**POV Harry:**

Je voyais enfin Hedwige arriver. Elle semblait mal, comme malade. Elle tenait dans son bec une enveloppe avec l'écriture fine de mon âme soeur. Je souris en étant sûr que tout s'était bien passée. Je caressais doucement les plumes d'Hedwige en lisant la lettre. Je regardai le vide, puis le nom, la signature. Non ça ne pouvais pas être Draco ! Non, je n'ai pas pus aimer mon pire ennemi ! Je savais que c'était un jeune homme, mais Draco ! Mes yeux s'humidifièrent devant les paroles horribles de la personne que je commençais à aimer. Je regardai alors Ambre qui dormait sur mon lit, je m'allongeai à ses côtés et je lui murmurai:

- Ton deuxième papa n'a pas apprécier de savoir qui était son âme soeur. Mon bébé. J'espère que tout va s'arranger.

Je m'endormis alors en laissant tomber la lettre de Draco. On pouvait voir clairement ses paroles:

Harry,

COMMENT TU AS PUS ME FAIRE ÇA !!!

J'AVAIS CRUS CONNAITRE QUELQU'UN DE GENIAL ET C'EST TOI !!!

TU ME DEGOUTES !

A DEMAIN,

POUR AMBRE !!!

Draco, celui, qui te hait.


	4. Le parrain a parlé

**stormtrooper2 :** C'est vrai que Draco à eu une réaction un peu ... violente. Et pour le Draco à la conquète de Harry: tu vas voir.^^

**zaika:** C'est vrai, pauvre Harry. Mais Draco peut être choqué.

**Pour les lecteurs: **Merci tout le monde. J'apprécie vos réviews, c'est génial.

**Chapitre 3 : **

J'étais assis à la table des Gryffondors, avec Ambre sur mes jambes. Elle me regardait de ses merveilleux yeux émeraudes. Puis, elle vit Draco venir et elle commença à pleurer. Je la regardai peiné ne savant pas quoi faire. Elle semblait avoir compris ce qui c'est passée la veille au soir. Et elle semblait en vouloir à son deuxième père.

- Que t'arrive t-il Ambre ? demanda Draco inquiet, un pli sur le front.

Ma petite fille ferma les yeux et se cola doucement à moi. Dray me regarda férocement, comme si c'était de ma faute. Il ferma les yeux et il devint rouge tout d'un coup. Il hurla:

- Que lui as tu fait ! Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne veux plus être avec moi !!!

- Calmez vous Mr Malfoy. l'interrompit le professeur Snape.

Tout le monde regarda le nouvelle arrivant. Ambre agita ses petits bras vers le professeur pour qu'il la prenne. Severus Snape prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et il fit signe à moi et Draco de le suivre dans son bureau.

Draco et Moi, sans un mot, nous le suivions. Nous traversions tout les trois le chateau pour arriver au cachot. C'était un long chemin, qui se fit dans un silence plus que complet.

Arriver dans le cachot, Severus nous invita à s'assoir et tout les trois nous laissions Ambre dormir. Le professeur prit sa baguette et lança le sort : "Insonorito" sur le berceau de la fillette, pour qu'elle n'entende rien. Le professeur nous regarda dix minutes. Draco et moi étions vraiment mal à l'aise. Severus nous demanda enfin:

- Qu'elle est le problème ?

Ce fut un vrai brouhaha. Draco s'exclama : " Rien, mais il a réussis à ce que mon bébé me haisse. Je vais le tuer ! " Alors que moi je disais: " On s'envoyait des lettres anonymes, il a sut que c'était moi, et je l'ai murmurer à Ambre et maintenant elle pleure en le voyant."

Severus nous stoppa et il me demanda:

- Harry, commence.

- On s'envoyait des lettres anonymes, il a sut que c'était moi, et je l'ai murmurer à Ambre et maintenant elle pleure en le voyant.

- Tu as fais QUOI ?!? hurla Draco furieux.

Je le regardai perplexe. C'est de sa faute ! Si il avait mieux réagis, tout cela ne se serait pas passer. Tant pis si il m'en voulait. Je n'avais absolument rien fait moi !

- Draco, on se calme ! ordonna Severus en regardant Draco de travers.

- Mais ... Sev' ... il a dit à ma fille et ...

- C'est la mienne aussi Draco !

Le serpentard me fixa du coin de l'oeil et dans un soupire mauvais, il marmonna :

- Je ne crois pas être si proche de toi.

- Je croyais qu'on pouvait s'appeler par nos noms.

Draco se tourna vers moi et il me regarda méchamment. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir dis un mot de trop. Je n'avais rien fais, et Malfoy, si il voulait que je l'appelle ainsi, m'en voulais pour rien.

Tout d'un coup, nous entendions un cri perçant. Je me dirigeai en premier vers le berceau de Ambre. Elle me regarda et dans les cinq secondes qui restaient à ce que je sois seuls avec ma fille, je lui murmurai:

- Ambre, fait moi plaisir, parle à ton père.

Elle m'adressa un sourire et quand Dra... Malfoy arriva, se mit à agiter ses mains boudinées vers le blond. Il était tout heureux. Il prit Ambre et partit de la salle. Je ne devais pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand Severus m'arrêta:

- Mr Potter, merci.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Apparemment cela se voyait, car il expliqua:

- Draco n'a jamais était aussi heureux. Il ne faut pas croire que la haine envers toi, Harry, lui fasse plaisir. Mais il préfère cela à l'ignorance. Draco est quelqu'un de spécial. Il ne faut pas croire que sa vie est merveilleuse, parce qu'il est riche.

- Je le sais. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire. Mais pourquoi cette ... comment dire ...

- Pourquoi je ne suis plus l'immonde professeur de potion ?

- En somme. répondis-je honnète.

- Parce que je ne suis pas en cours. Au revoir Harry, et à bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Et avant que je ne puisse retourner sa dernière phrase dans ma tête, je fus dehors. Maintenant, je ne pouvais que partir.

**Salle Commune des Gryffondors 10h30**

Ron était là. Pansy l'accompagnait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher son petit poussin. Ron la qualifié de personne collante, mais il ne semblait pas détèstait cela.

Hermione, elle, elle était absente. Je pense qu'elle était partit voir Hugo chez les Serpentards.

- Harry ! Hurla Ron à mes côtés.

Je lâchai mon verre qui tombât sur le sol pour se fracassé en de multiples morceaux de verres. Je lançais le sort pour nettoyer tout cela et je regardai Ron furieux.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. prétexta t-il en mettant ses mains sur chaque côtés de sa tête. Qu'as tu Harry ?

- Rien.

- Un problème avec Ambre ?

- En quelque sorte. Je vais me recoucher. A tout à l'heure.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vous avez aimer ? Vous trouvez un personnage attachant ? Vous n'aimez pas un personnage ? Vous ne comprenez pas mon histoire ? **

**Tout les avis comptent, et ils m'aident tous.  
**


	5. Allons voir Dumby !

Merci tout le monde.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je me réveillai et vis une lettre posée sur mon bureau. L'écriture était fine, légère et penché. C'était Draco. J'avais appris par coeur son écriture, pour la reconnaitre plus tard. Je regardai Hedwige, curieusement elle semblait désolée. Je pris l'enveloppe et demandai à Hedwige:

- C'est Draco c'est ça ?

Elle baissa la tête. Je sus que j'avais raison. Je pris la lettre et commença à lire:

_Harry,_

_Maintenant je peux t'appeler ainsi._

_Ambre à fait quelque chose d'étrange._

_Tu veux savoir ?_

_Viens vite à mon dortoir._

_Le mot de passe est : " Ambre "._

_Viens !_

_A toute à l'heure._

_Draco._

Je soupirai, ce n'était plus les même lettres. Mais il semblait vouloir devenir gentil. Il l'était, je le savais. Je l'avais surpris en le fesant découvrir mon identité. C'était de ma faute.

**Dortoir de Draco 18h30**

"Ambre"

Le portrait pivota et me laissa voir un Draco torse nu. Je devais sûrement rougir, et être une vrai tomate. Je hais ça !

Draco me vit, il prit un tee-shirt et l'enfila. Il prit Ambre dans ses bras et attendit. La jeune fille me regarda intensément, et en souriant, me dit :

- Apa Ry.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ma surprise. Depuis quand un enfant de ... 2 mois parle ! Non, c'est impossible. Ma petite Ambre ne peut pas parler.

Draco souriait de toutes ses dents en me voyant aussi surpris. Je lui rendis un faible sourire et je soupirai devant mon bébé qui devenait déjà si grande. Draco la mit dans son berceau et il m'invita à m'assoir. Il me dit alors calmement:

- Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais les Malfoy ne sont pas que de simple sorcier. Ils ont une grande particularité: ils ... sont une sorte d'elfe. Pas un elfe de maison. Nous sommes en partie des elfes. Nous savons pas d'oreille pointus et ... enfin, on en a pas toute suite. C'est très rare, les elfes qui sont sorciers. Ils ont la particularité de grandir mentalement plus vite que tout autres.

- Et pourquoi me dis tu cela ? Je crois savoir que ce n'est pas glorieux d'être un elfe. Parce qu'ils sont confondus avec ceux de maisons.

- Je sais. Mais je pense que Ambre est un peu ... comme moi. Mais c'est étrange. Les elfes peuvent sentir les sangs, je veux dire, sang-pûrs, sang-mélée. Et bien entendu les Sang-De-Bour...

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Bien. Alors les née moldus. Mais aussi les liens de parentés. Et ... Ambre est une parente à moi, j'en suis sûr. Et une parente à toi aussi. Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est une cousine, une soeur, une nièce ou encore un enfant. Voilà.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ses paroles. Cela voulait dire quoi ? Que j'étais vraiment le père qu'Ambre et lui aussi ? Il fallait en savoir plus.

- Et Hugo ? C'est un parent d'Hermione et de Blaise ? demandais-je fasciné

- Oui. Ron et Pansy sont parents à Ange. Et ainsi de suite. J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, nous à pris nos ADN et à crée des enfants. De VRAI ! Nos enfants. Harry, je suis sûr que Ambre est notre enfant à tout les deux.

- J'y ai pensé directement. Quand je l'ai vu. Elle a le teint de perle des Malfoys, mes yeux, tes cheveux, la forme de mon visage, une taille plutôt moyenne, un mélange de nous deux je suppose. Maintenant qu'allons nous faire ?

- Nous allons allez voir Dumby !

Je regardai Draco sans comprendre. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris sa décision. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je regardai mon bébé dormir. Je regardais d'un coin de l'oeil pour savoir si il voulait que je prenne notre bébé avec moi. Il ne semblait rien remarqué. Je l'appela donc:

- Draco, je prends Ambre ?

- Vas-y. Prochaine arrêt. Dans le bureau.

- De Dumbledore.

- Harry.

Draco me regarda attentivement. Il devait sûrement voir mon mal à l'aise. Mais c'était pas de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que le directeur allait dire. Je ne voulais pas entendre d'explication.

Je pris Ambre dans mes bras et vis Draco s'approcher. Il me regarda et me demandit:

- Tu veux rester ici ?

- Non. Allons voir Dumby !

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Comment trouvez vous cette suite ? Vous aimez ?**

**A bientôt.**

**Folle2cela**


	6. Confidance

**Avis aux lecteurs:** Merci tout le monde, voici la suite.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Draco rentra en trombe dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je le suivis la mine lasse. Je sentais que ça allait mal se passer. Oui, très mal se passer.

Dumbledore était là, et il était en train d'écrire des choses sur de vieux papier. Je vis un titre: " Les contes de Beedle le Barde." Je me demandais ce que c'était. Mais je ne dis rien. Dumbledore leva un oeil inquièt vers nous et me demanda:

- Harry, que faites vous ici ? Avec Ambre.

J'allais parler quand Draco me fit signe de ma taire. Il prit Ambre dans ses bras et la montra au professeur qui comprenait pas où Draco voulait en venir. Il fronça les sourcils en observant l'enfant que le Serpentard lui montrait. Je sentais la tension monté. Je ne voulais rien dire, parce que si j'ouvrais la bouche, ... ,seulement un cri de contestation pourrais sortir. Faible mais puissant. Et je ne voulais pas faire peur à ma fille. A ma vrai fille ?

- Qu'avez vous avec votre fille Mr Malfoy.

- C'est ma fille !

- Bah, oui. dit Dumbledore amusé par l'intervention du blond. C'est votre fille et ... oh mon dieu ! Vous venez juste de vous rendre compte que Ambre est votre vrai fille à tout les deux.

Draco était rouge de colère, je m'approcha de lui, mais ce fut la main d'Ambre qui toucha son visage écarlate. Je regardais mon bébé que Dumbledore m'avait rendu. C'était mon bébé à moi. Avec Draco, l'homme que ... j'aime ?

- Comment ça on viens juste de s'en rendre compte ! s'exclama Draco. Les autres le savent ?

- Biensûr monsieur Malfoy. Je croyais que vous l'aviez compris. Vous savez quand on vous à demandez une goutte de sang pour votre punition. Les autres, eux, le savait. Je sais ! Vous deviez ne pas écouter quand on vous la dit.

Dumbledore plia un parchemin et frappa délicatement la tête de Draco et de moi-même. Cela amusa Ambre qui rigola. Moi et son deuxième papa la regardions méchamment. Mon petit ange se cacha sous ses couvertures pour nous faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée.

Moi ainsi que les deux autres personnes présentes, nous explosions de rire devant son petit air angelin. Dumbledore nous tendit un livret et nous dit:

- C'est votre fille, elle ressemble énormément à vous deux. Les sorciers, hommes, peuvent avoir des enfants sans avoir recours à l'ADN. Rien qu'avec votre magie. Quand vous allez aller quelque part, on ne vous regardera pas bizarrement. On pensera seulement que les deux ennemis de Poudlard s'aiment énormément. Puisqu'il faut que les deux s'aiment pour qu'ils puissent avec leur magie faire un enfant. Je dis seulement ça pour vous prévenir.

Draco secoua de la tête en disant:

- Et à quoi cela est censé nous servir ? Merci ! Au revoir.

Il prit Ambre dans ses bras et commença à partir. Puis avant de quitter le bureau il se retourna et me regarda, et me demanda :

- Tu viens Harry ?

- Non, je reste cinq minutes. A plus tard.

Draco s'en alla et je pus enfin dire ce qui me brûler les lèvres. Dumbledore était tout content, moi non. Je lui dis :

- Il ne m'aime pas. La comédie du : " Quand vous allez aller quelque part, on ne vous regardera pas bizarrement. Puisqu'il faut que les deux s'aiment pour qu'ils puissent avec leur magie faire un enfant. Je dis seulement ça pour vous prévenir." C'était pas indispensable.

- Harry, Harry, tu aurais pus aussi aller à Serdaigle. Tu comprends bien plus que ce Serpentard buté.

- Je ne devais pas allez à Serdaigle parce qu'Hermione est bien à Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai, répondit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête, mais j'ai confiance en toi Harry. Tu y arrivera.

Je savais qu'il parler de Draco. Mais comment faisait il pour être toujours sûr de tout. Cela m'énervais. Il ne devait quand même pas être toujours sûr de tout ! Énervant ce Dumbledore. Je soupirais en l'écoutant. Puis je lui dit :

- Draco n'est pas ma propriété je n'y arriverais jamais.

- Fait alors que ce soit ta propriété cher Harry. Au revoir et à bientôt. Tiens moi au courant.

- Bien ! Professeur.

Je quittai Dumbledore pour aller dans mon dortoir. Draco m'attendait là-bas. Je désigna la Grosse Dame et il haussa les épaules. Je décidai que je toucherai un mot au portrait. Il ne devrait pas laisser un Serpentard entrer.

- Harry, ce que Dumby à dit m'inquiète. Et ... Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir. Es ce que tu m'aimes ?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Je sais, je suis sadique et plein d'autre chose.^^**

**En plus de cela ma suite est courte et elle a mit longtemps à venir.**

**Mais ... est elle bien ?**

**Folle2cela**


	7. Rien de moins beau

**Avis aux lecteurs:** Je suis désolée de l'attente. Voila la suite.

**Chapitre 6:**

Je regardais Draco ne savant pas comment réagir. Je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais ou pas ? Que faire ? Vérité ou mensonge ? Je ne savais pas dans quel direction s'aventurer. Je devais pourtant essayer quelque chose.

- Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?

- On a une fille. me répondit-il nerveusement. Imagine le regard de tout le monde. Pour le supporter il faut que je saches.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu y a penser ou pas ?

Draco baissa la tête. C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Il n'y avait pas penser une seule seconde. Que je veuille moi aussi savoir si lui m'aimait. Comment pouvait il penser si mal ?

- Je comprend Harry. Tu ne veux pas dire quoi que ce soit, parce que si la réponse est négative tu as peur de me vexé. Si elle est positive de me faire fuir. Tu veux en plus savoir ce que je ressens. Avec aucune pitié entravant ma réponse. Je comprend cela Harry. Et je suis dans le même cas que toi. Mais les Serpentard sont assez égoïste. Je veux que tu fasses le premier pas, je t'en supplies.

- Bien.

Il me fit une moue qui me fit rire. Je me rendis bien vite compte, que mon rire était nerveux. Je regardais Draco. Ma décision était prise. Il allait tout savoir, savoir que ... Je l'aime. Qu'il me pardonne si lui ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'à jamais nous nous pardonnons de ce moment. Je vous en supplie !

- Je t'aime.

C'est trois mots décidant d'un chatiment ou pas, était sortit de ma bouche comme la brise légère ce déplacent. D'une démarche douce mais rapide. Je déteste cela. Comment des paroles peuvent s'échapper de vous, échapper à votre contrôle. C'est inhumain !

- Moi aussi Harry.

C'est trois mots là, était une libération. J'avais l'impression d'avoir prit une douche froide, alors que les mots de Draco était ... génial ! Il m'aimait, n'étais ce pas le plus beau des cadeaux ? Il m'aimait, moi et lui, et notre fille. Une vrai famille uni. Il avait besoin de savoir, il savait, je savais aussi. Et j'en était heureux. Bien sûr à quel prix, me dirais-je. Au prix de voir les gens alentour se plaindre d'un couple d'homosexuel. Étais ce mauvais. Étais ce la bonne solution d'être avec lui ? Oui !

- Harry. Tu ... vas bien ?

- Oh oui ! Je ... je me demandais juste ce qui se passerait ... après.

Draco fronça les sourcils merveilleux blond cendrée qui surmontés ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Ses yeux argenté étaient merveilleux comme ça. Je les aimait. Et lui ? Aimait il les miens ? Verts émeraudes, qui en cette instant était inquiet.

- Harry, rien ne changera après. Je ne comprends pas. Crois tu que devant les préjugés des autres je reculerais ? Crois tu que je te laisserais ? Que je te quitterais quand des idiots d'homophobes seront là ?

Oui, c'était clairement à ça que je pensais. Je pouvais pas lui avouer tout de même. Il était l'ange de toute ma vie. Curieusement, ma vie ne semblait plus avoir d'importance en cette instant. Il était là, me disant qu'il ne me quitterait jamais. Qu'on sera une vrai famille. Que même si des idiots étaient là, il sera là lui aussi. Oui, j'étais vraiment heureux.

Je m'approchai de lui. Il se leva du lit et me prit dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient posés sur ma taille, caresse apprécier. Je me détachai doucement pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur infini. C'était tellement bien, je l'aimais tellement. Presque trop. Il se détacha de moi, avec un sourire rayonnant. Je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi il était si heureux et moi de même. On s'aimait rien de moins beau.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors vous aimez toujours ?**

**Je sais, j'ai mis longtemps, et c'est cour. Mais j'ai été privet d'ordinateur, puis il a été en panne. J'ai étais trop occupée ... J'ens uis désolée. J'espère donc, que ma suite vous plaisent toujours. Merci tout le monde.**

**Folle2cela.**


	8. Epilogue

_**Épilogue :**_

Les élèves attendaient avec impatience qui serait la nouvelle maison qiu gagnerait. Incroyablement aucune. Dumbledore était là, imposant par sa taille. Il leva ses deux bras pour demander le silence. Tout le monde le regarda et se tut. Harry, Draco et Ambre regardèrent le vieux directeur avec le sourire. Il était incroyablement drôle, attentionné, sournois et ... cachait bien son jeu. Dumbledore s'exclama :

- Aucune maison gagne cet année, cher élève. Tout simplement, parce que vous avez tout gagner. Les Serpentards ont réussis à vivre avec nos Gryffondors. Ils aiment leur couple et leur enfants respectifs. Pourtant cela est injuste de faire gagner leur deux maisons, alors que l'on n'a pas donné la même chance aux autres. De plus la paix a toujours été présente dans l'enceinte des deux autres maisons. Alors la vérité est celle-ci. Nous avons tous gagner la bataille acharné pour la paix. Personne ne doit être laisser, tout le monde doit être pardonner. **(1)** Tout le monde doit savoir une chose ... On est bien plus fort ensemble !

Tout les élèves applaudirent le discours du directeur de Poudlard.

~XxX~

- Monsieur Harry Potter, voulez vous épouser Monsieur Draco Malfoy ici présent ?

- Oui je le veux.

Aucun doute sur ce sujet. Harry le voulait. Il le voulait pour toujours, son corps chaud réchauffant le siens. Son âme bagarreuse contre la sienne. Une vrai famille liée par le sang. Et qui sait ? Peut-être de nouveaux arrivants dans cette petite famille de trois personne.

- Monsieur Draco Malfoy, voulez vous épouser Monsieur Harry Potter ici présent ?

- Oui je le veux.

Draco ne voulait pas moins que son fiancée, son amant, son petit-ami, en bref, l'amour de sa vie. Il aimait et chérissait Harry comme la prunelle de ses yeux. En faite le brun aux yeux incroyablement verts, était bien plus que ça pour lui. Il était toute sa vie !

- Je vous déclare dorénavant mari et ... mari. Embrassez votre ... mari !

Tout le monde rigola et applaudit devant le baiser langoureux des âmes sœurs.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1) Amen. :D**

**Voilà la toute fin. J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment en compagnie de ma fanfic. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue. A votre clavier pour me répondre ! ^^**

**Folle2cela.**


End file.
